iGet Caught
by SweetStarre123
Summary: Carly and Freddie are alone in the iCarly studio. Creddie. Oneshot.


**iGet Caught**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or it's characters. **

**"**And we're clear," Freddie says, on cue as always. "Great show girls." "Whatever nub," Samantha Puckett snorts rudely. "Shut up Sam," Freddie says. "Say that one more time Benson and Imma give you a wedgie bounce with your stupid anti-bacterial panties," Sam challenges. "First of all, they **are not PANTIES! **Second of all Sam, I quit wearing those." As Sam stepped in front of Freddie about to make a rude comeback, Carly stepped in. "Sam, Freddie, please stop arguing; Sam, go downstairs and we'll meet you there," Carly says with an annoyed expression with her hands on her hips. "Ok whatevs, then mama's gonna head downstairs and get me some fried chicken." Carly giggles,"okay Sam, just save some for the rest of us." "No promises," Sam said as she made her way out of the studio, her long blond curls flashing behind her.

"Thanks Carly, "Freddie says as he puts away his equipment. "No problem Freddie, what are you doing?" "I am putting away the mouse and the-," that was all Carly heard as she began to grow bored of Freddie's cukey tech talk. She walked to the bean bag chairs and sat down. "Um, Carls are you even listening?" "Oh sorry Freddie, just got bored." Freddie does a low chuckle. "Well, okay.." Soon a sneaky smile creeps on Carly's face. "What?" Freddie asks. "Oh nothing says Carly." "Uhh, sure," Freddie says reluctantly. Carls slowly gets up and walks quietly behind Freddie, but he sees her.

"Uh Carls?" Freddie asks. "Hmmm," Carly responds. "What the heck are you doing?" "Oh nothing Freddie, nothing at all," Carly says mysteriously and a bit seductively as Freddie's mouth turns dry. In a swift motion Carly grabbed Freddie's laptop and took off running. "Carly what are you doing?" "Try and catch me!" Carly playfully calls back. "Oh I'll get you alright," Freddie says as he runs after her. Laughter and giggles fill the studio as Freddie trys to catch Carly and back his laptop. "Gotcha!" Freddie runs up to Carly and grabs her waist. "Ahh!" Carls exclaims with a smile as Freddie grabs the laptop from her hands.

"Oh it's on Benson." "Oh is it, Ms. Shay?" Freddie taunts with a wry grin. "Oh yeah," Carly playfully smirks. "But I know your weakness Carls," Freddie taunts. "What weakness?" Carly asks with a puzzled expression. "This," Freddie says with a smirk as he attacks Carly by tickling her. "F-Freddie, St-op, Pl-please!" Carly begs while laughing and giggling. "Nope, ya have to beg," her friend teases while tickling her sides. "Please, please, sst-stop tic-tickling m-me," Carly manages to get out in between giggles. "Fine," Freddie says as he stops tickling her. Carly lies on the floor catching her breath with Freddie beside her."It's not over yet," she says as she gets up and starts wrestling Freddie. The two tumble and struggle againsed each other, trying to pin each other down. Carly gets on the top and tries to pin Freddie down, thinking she would succeed.

Instead, Freddie flips them over and pins Carly. "Whoa, when did you get so strong?" Carly exclaims in suprise. "It's puberty Carls, so that means that you can't pin me down anymore," Freddie says with a cocky smile. "We'll see about that," Carly says determined, trying to flip them over and pin down Freddie, but fails. "Ugh no fair, you have lots of muscles now," Carly whines. "Ha ha Ms. Shay, Mr. Benson is stronger than you now, and you think he is attractive," Freddie smirks. Carly blushes and looks into Freddie's eyes, _Wow, I had never noticed he had such adorable brown eyes, _she thinks. _And to think I rejected him all these years! He isn't the little boy from across the hall anymore, he is now a man. '__**She has beautiful eyes, everything about her is amazing, no other girl can compare to her. That's exactly why I love her, **_**Freddie thinks.**

They both lean into a searing kiss, _Ahh, Freddie is such a good kisser! I forgot how it felt to be kissed by Freddie since we broke up a year ago! I feel like I could fly! _Carly thinks. _Her lips are so soft, and kissing Carly feels like we are meant to be,_ Freddie thinks. There kiss turns into a makeout session with Carly still pinned to the floor. Sam walks in, "Hey Carls, when are you and nub comming down for-HOLY CHIZZ ON A CHIZEL!" Sam exclaims and drops her chicken leg.

**So..what do you think? This is a Creddie story, and no Seddie related comments please. **


End file.
